


Rot und Gold

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Nature, Sunsets, kitsch, there's just this one beautiful image in my head
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Einfach nur ein bisschen fluffy Kitsch, für Fritz zum Geburtstag





	Rot und Gold

Aber die Hauptsache war doch, dass sie zusammen hier saßen und den Sonnenuntergang anschauen konnten. Das dachte sich Friedrich, als er sich mit einem Lächeln an den Baum hinter ihnen lehnte. Hauptsache zusammen. Das hatte er sich schon gedacht, als er vorher Johanns Hand gespürt hatte, die schüchtern seine Finger streifte. Und als er Johanns warmes Lächeln gesehen hatte, das das seine erwiderte.

Und als sie jetzt mitten im späten Hochsommerabend saßen und ihren Blick von der kleinen Anhöhe über Wiesen und Wälder schweifen ließen, da fühlte Friedrich sich leicht und frei und ungebunden, wie eine der kleinen, knuffigen Wolken, die rot und golden über ihren Köpfen in den sonnendurchglühten Abend zogen.

Er bewunderte still die orangerote Sonne, die ihr Feuer über den ganzen Himmel ausgoss. Ein warmes, strahlendes Licht. Lächelnd betrachtete Friedrich das kleine Vögelchen mit dem weichen, hellbraunen Gefieder, das zu ihren Füßen im Staub herumhüpfte. Die Sonne legte einen bronzenen Schein auf seine Federn. Wenn er das Köpfchen bewegte, um in die Erde zu picken, leuchtete er beinahe kupferfarben.

Friedrich blinzelte träge. Diese langen, warmen Sommerabende schienen nie zu enden. Oft genug hasste er den Sommer für diese hellen, drückend heißen Nächte, Er schlief ohnehin schon schlecht genug. Aber heute… heute wünschte er sich zum ersten Mal, dieser lange Abend würde tatsächlich niemals enden.

Liebevoll sah er zu Johann hinüber, der noch immer seine Hand hielt. Seine Hand war warm und kräftig, doch sie hielt seine schmalen Finger mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die Friedrich dem anderen nicht zugetraut hätte. Johann hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Sonne malte selbst auf seinem dunkelbraunen Haar rötliche Reflexe, und sein ruhiges Gesicht, sein warmes Lächeln waren so voller Frieden und Glück, dass sich in Friedrichs Brust etwas eng zusammenzog und er fast glaubte, weinen zu müssen. Am liebsten hätte er dieses wunderschöne Bild für die Ewigkeit aufbewahrt. Johann im Abendrot unter dem Baum mit Vögelchen. Abendsonne auf Hügel. Der Gedanke ließ Friedrichs Lächeln noch ein wenig breiter werden.

Mit einem leisen, zufriedenen Ausatmen legte er seinen Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken, sah hinauf zum dunkelgrünen Blätterdach, das sich über ihnen wölbte, dann schloss auch er die Augen. Er fühlte den warmen Wind, der durch sein Haar strich, und er hörte, wie er die Blätter leise rauschen ließ. Friedrich spürte Johanns Hand, die in seiner lag, warm und schwer und ein wenig verschwitzt, und es fühlte sich genau richtig an.

Hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern war alles rot und golden, die Sonnenstrahlen wärmten Friedrich nicht nur von außen, sondern auch von innen. Sein glückliches Lächeln wurde, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch ein wenig breiter, als er jetzt vorsichtig begann, Johanns Hand zu streicheln. Zärtlich fuhr er mit dem Daumen über Johanns Handrücken.

„Was meinst du, Fritz…“, flüsterte Johann schließlich in die rotgoldene, warm schwebende Stille hinein, „was meinst du, dieser Moment… für die Ewigkeit?“

„Jaaa… für immer.“ Friedrich atmet tief ein, dann spürt er eine leichte Bewegung neben sich, und dann sind Johanns Lippen auf seinen. Liebevoll erwidert er den Kuss.


End file.
